My Heart Will Go On
by katerinavalentine62601
Summary: Flora sets sail on the titanic with her fiancé Cal but will she meet someone new?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey peeps so I said I would make this story so I am! (I didn't mention it but- oh wait yea I did on sirenix)

THANK YOU HEARTS-ALL AROUND-231 for letting me use the title! so enjoy the story

* * *

In my expensive dress, fancy shoes, I boarded the ship, the largest ship in the world said it was unsinkable but was it really?

* * *

As I boarded the ship with everything I had, I stop just for a moment to take in the beauty of the great ship. The _RMS Titanic_.

And a beauty the ship was.

It's said that the ship is unsinkable.

But is it really?

* * *

A/N: So yes I know short but this was just the prologue.


	2. the meeting

*Flora's P.O.V*

"Come on Flora you don't want to be late" my mother called out.

"Coming" I replied back. today we're were having lunch with the captain.

My family and I are traveling first class in the _RMS_ _Titanic_.

We were a very rich family but ever since my father died we lost a lot of money. I'm being forced to marry a very wealthy man named Cal Hockley he thinks he's above everybody but in reality we're all the same.

"Come on Flora"

"Coming" I said as I hurried towards my mother Lilly when I accidentally bumped into somebody and fell.

"I'm so sorry I didn't look where I was going" I said.

"Its okay it's my fault I should have looked where I was going" the man said getting up.

"Could I offer you a hand?" he said with he's hand outstretched. "sure" I said and politely took it.

"My names Helia James" he said.

"Flora DeWitt" I replied back as I shook his hand.

I looked up at him to get a good look at the man he was handsome indeed but sadly I'm engaged.

*Helia's P.O.V*

As I looked up at her beauty, her beautiful jade eyes are mesmerizing.

"I have to go" I heard her say and she left as I stood there.

"We will meet again my flower" I said then walked to the D deck.

A/N: I know I know lame and short whatever I don't care I promise to do better next time bye!


	3. A special guest

A/N: So I guess I didn't mention it but this will be almost exactly like the _titanic_ but with a few changes. Oh and Helia is traveling 1 class because I think it will be more interesting okay here's chapter 3!

"Mother is Cal coming with us?" Flora asked.

"Yes" Lilly said walking towards their table.

" Mother I'm_ not_ going to marry Cal just because of _your _financial problems"

"Flora Judith DeWitt you listen now and you listen good I'm doing this for you I love you and I only want what's best for you."

"Then don't make me marry Cal mother" Flora said with pleading eyes.

"No and my decision is final do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Flora said and her and her mother continued their walk to the table where captain Smith and Cal sat talking.

"Well it's about time you got here we were getting worried" Cal said sitting up.

"Yea right" Flora muttered under her breath and took a seat at the table.

"Well there is one other person I would like you to meet his name is Helia James.

After captain Smith said his name Flora choked on her water.

"Good heavens Flora are you alright?"

" Just *cough* fine *cough, cough*"

"Well Helia it's nice to meet you I'm Lilly DeWitt, this is Flora DeWitt, and her fiancé Cal Hockley"

"O-oh it's nice to meet all of you" Helia said politely but with some sadness in his voice.

"Well we should get to know each other Helia what are you interests?" Flora asked him.

"Well I love to draw, I like nature, and poems." "Wow" was all Flora could say.

"So what are yours?"

"Well I like nature, and artists, plus I like poems too!"

"Wow that's great"

"This is the greatest lunch ever!" thought Flora.


	4. confessing

While walking out of the ball room where we had lunch I asked Helia to meet me on the starboard side so I could talk to him privately.

Well without Cal or mother.

As I approached the starboard I saw him standing there.

He looked perfect and, well you know perfect.

No, no I'm not joking he had a suit and tie, (you regular back and white) hair nicely groomed.(Season 4 haircut)

"Seriously how does he do it? I can't even keep my hair soft and smooth for one hour without getting tangles.

N-not that I know his hair is soft and smooth he he.

Oh no I'm freaking out and talking to myself like someone is writing this and readers are, well reading it.

Oh boy I'm going crazy" I thought to myself.

*NO P.O.V*

"Good day to you Flora" he said to the nervous girl who blushed a deep shade of red.

"Good day to you too Helia" Flora said getting lost in his deep blue eyes. "Like the heart of the ocean" Flora thought to herself as she felt the heat in her cheeks rise.

"So where's your family Helia?"

"Their in Michigan"

"Helia don't take this the wrong way but" Flora took a deep breath "I really like you."

"Flora I've liked you since the moment I saw you but your engaged and we can't be together." Those last words broke Flora's heart.

"But my mom's forcing me to marry him I don't want to and I'm not going to.

Helia we can still be together. I'm not going to marry him and my mother can't make me."

"Okay Flora I love you and I'm glad that you love me and not him."

Helia leaned towards Flora and put his hands around her waist then gave her a passionate kiss which Flora happily returned not knowing that someone was watching them.

A/N: ha ha yeah I am soooo not good with that stuff so sorry if it's bad bye!


	5. WHY!

A/N: So I'm doing this chapter different I hope you like it extra thanks to Chibi Horseworman for pointing out my BIG mistake if you haven't I wouldn't have even noticed it.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MINOR LANGUGE THAT IS NOT SUTTABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 10 THANK YOU AND GOODBYE

"This is an outrage! What does he have that I don't? I've got good looks I've got money and plenty of it god dammit! Why does she love him and not me?!" Cal shouted in an outrage of what he just saw.

"Well you've got the money part right but the looks. Come on who are you trying to convince? Also he doesn't act like a stuck up rich person such as yourself."

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT RICH!" Cal bursted out his face all red and his throat sore from all the screaming.

"Shhh! lower your voice or someone will hear you".

"Listen Lovejoyyour my friend so I want to ask you to be honest with me okay?"

Lovejoy confidently nodded his head not afraid to hurt Cal's feelings or crush his dreams like he did back in college.

"Okay do I look like a kissable guy?"

"WHAT THE FUCK KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY OKAY? I CAN'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION GO ASK HER IF YOU A KISSABLE GUY! SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lovejoy had to stop to take a breath.

With Lovejoy breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen Cal took this as an opportunity to speak again.

"Okay sorry I guess next time I won't ask you".

Lovejoy let out a sigh, "okay if you want to know I'll tell you yes you are a kissable guy just not for her she likes a sensitive guy and your just not her type" he said honestly.

"I don't care! I'm going to make her love me. by the time this ship docks she will be mine!" exclaimed Cal with determination.

But little did he know that the ship would never dock but maybe he can still win Flora's heart.

* * *

A/N: So um yea the he is Helia.

And the she is Flora incase you didn't know that well bye!

P.S I more than likely won't be updating tomorrow because I have a big essay due Monday and I haven't even started AND I have a science project due the 27th and I have to make either a plant or animal cell and I haven't started nor do I have the money to buy the supplies so today, Friday, and the weekend will be the only days I will be able to update I know sad right so bye!


	6. Chapter 6 part 1 The plan

A/N: sorry I got grounded because I didn't go to school on monday nor did I do my essay so now I get half credit.

Anyway nobody wants so hear about my terrible life so let's get started.

* * *

Flora and Helia walked down to Flora's room.

The sun had set and the wind grew cold.

Flora was wearing a strapless dress and because of that she was freezing.

As Helia and Flora walked through the hallway to her room 106 somebody stopped them.

"Cal I was not expecting you to be here" Flora said giving him he innocent look.

For she did not know how much he knew.

'Yes well I did not expect you to be here either. Let alone with Helia" Cal gestured towards Helia.

"Well since he's here why don't we invite him to diner with us you two must be famished.

Plus I would like to get to know Helia better" Cal smiled with is something he rarely did.

"Sure Cal let me grab my coat and we will be there in 10 minutes okay?" Asked Flora.

"Okay take your time" Cal turned on his heel and walked down to the ballroom with Lovejoy following close behind.

When Flora was sure that they were out of sight she turned and unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"This rooms nice" Helia commented as he looked around at the large room.

Flora turned around to face him and had a worried look on her face as she thought out loud.

"He's up to something I just know it.

Helia whatever you do, do not leave that table without me.

Cal will do anything to get what he wants and Helia, he always gets what he wants."

"Flora maybe your just paranoid. Maybe he's had a change in heart".

"Maybe. But then again maybe not".

Flora grabbed her coat still pondering the question that played around in her head.

Was Cal up to something? And if so what?

* * *

A/N: Okay this is only part 1 of a two-part chapter. And yes I know it's short but hey, it's better than


	7. Chapter 6 part 2 A long night

A/N: ta da! "Oh look 2 chapters in one day! oh boy!"

"Yes now shut-up and read the freaking chapter!"

"Okay pushy Jeez"

* * *

"You already?"

"Yes let's go"

Helia held Flora's hand as he escorted her to the ballroom where they were to eat dinner.

As they entered the ballroom everyone turned their attention to them in an awe of how amazing they both looked.

Flora who was wearing a pink strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline,

ruffles from the waist down made to look like rose petals,

the bodes was covered in crystal beading,

dark pink shoes with pink satin gloves that was 2 inches past her elbows,

and her honey-brown hair down.

Helia was wearing a white shirt,

a pink kumberbun that matched Flora's dress,

with a black tuxedo,

black tuxedo pants that had 1 inch black satin stripe going down the outside of each leg,

black satin lapels, and black loafers.

"Well glad you could make it" Cal said extending his hand for Helia to shake it.

"Glad you could have us" said Helia shaking his hand.

"Flora you're looking as lovely as ever" Cal said and kissed the top of Flora's hand and she blushed.

"Cal you're so sweet" said Flora as she smiled.

"When did that happen" she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Cal asked knowing full well what she said.

"Nothing" Flora said wide-eyed and sat down at the table.

The table was set for six in a circular shape with a white linen table-cloth over it.

On one end of the table sat Cal, on the other was Lilly, on Cal's left was Helia, and on his right was Lovejoy.

On Lilly's left was Flora, and on her right was captain Smith.

"Oh joy" Flora thought sarcastically.

"This is going to be a loooooong night".

* * *

A/N: okay this chapter made me think of a time when I went to the Renaissance Festival and I was wearing a dress with a hoop skirt and it was quncadently the queens colors and one worker bowed down to me said "good day me lady" and kissed the top of my hand anyway nobody cares but this chapter made me think of that Also you can see kinda what the dress looks like on my profile, cgi/set?id=74250545 and there is the link right there too bye!


	8. Chapter 7 exscaping

A/N:So I'm, as you can see updating a lot today.

That's because I won't be updating til Tuesday. reasons that would be pointless to discuss with all of you so now without further ado I give you chapter 7!

* * *

"Well you must tell us more about yourself".

"Well I grew up in the United States.

Michigan to be exact.

Then I decided to visit England and I missed my mum so I decided to sail on the Titanic to see my folks again."

"Awe that's so sweet so what do you do for a living?"

"Well I-"

"I mean you have a nice amount of money."

"Um yes well I am an artist"

"what type of art do you do?"

"I paint. People. And sometimes landscapes."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No"

Cal and Lilly were pestering Helia with questions all throughout dinner.

Now they were having desert and Flora thought it was time to escape the disastrous night.

"So mother I think Helia and I ought to leave".

"No now you must stay. I-it would be rude not to" Flora's mother exclaimed jumping out of her seat to try to stall them.

The captain was no longer there for he left in the middle of dinner to do captain duties.

"No I think Flora's right I must be getting to bed. With all do respect" Helia stood up and walked out of the ballroom.

"And I must escort him" Flora jumped up and followed Helia out the door.

Once she caught up to him she saw an upset look on his face.

"Helia what's the matter? I'm sorry I did not know they would do that I'm so sorry and"

Helia cut her off by planting a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"Shh my flower it's not that"

"then what is it?"

"Nothing I just want to spend the rest of the night with a beautiful woman."

"And who is this beautiful woman who you speak so highly of look like?"

"Well she has beautiful jade colored eyes, honey-brown hair, soft pink lips,beautiful body."

"She sounds familiar. Could this beautiful woman be me?"

"Maybe"

The two both laughed then gave each other one more kiss before leaving to Helia's room.

But someone was watching them and is to be keeping a very close eye on them.

* * *

A/N: So that is probably very lame but on the other hand did you like it?


	9. Chapter 8 beautiful

A/N: I will not be updating til the weekend for an unknown period of time, I will not say why but it is not good.

On the other hand I would like to say a big thanks to the moonlight tulip, she is so nice and her stores are amazing.

Here we go chapter 8

Flora woke up and felt two strong arms that held her securely around the waist.

Flora sighed as she remembered the events of last night.

She hated her mom and Cal for treating Helia the way that they did, but sadly she was still engaged to Cal.

"Good morning beautiful" Helia said while he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes to get a better look at Flora.

"Morning" she said, "how did you sleep?"

"Fine" replied Helia.

"You?" He asked her who was now standing and getting her shoes on.

"Hmm? Oh yea really good, now come on we have to get ready we can't go down to breakfeast wearing the same clothes as last night now can we?" she asked him now heading out the door.

"Were are you going?" Helia now standing up too.

"To my room to get change meet me at my room in an hour okay?"

"Okay love you",

"love you too bye".

"Bye", and with that Flora was out the door.

**In Flora's room**

Flora was searching for the perfect dress to wear when she moved what she thought was the last piece of clothing in her closet and found the perfect dress to wear.

The dress Flora was now putting on was a pink spaghetti strap floral gown that faded to a pale purple,

at the bottom of the dress was purple flowers,

just below the bra line was an embellished purple flower.

Flora's shoes were a silverish-white 4 inch heels with embellished straps.

Her honey brown hair was curled and was settled in 3 parts:

a chunk of hair on either side of her shoulder and the rest in the back.

A knock on the door told her that Helia was here, she went to the door and opened it to find Helia standing there handsomely.

Helia had on a white button down long sleeve shirt,

over that was a black tuxedo jack with black satin lapels,

black cotton tuxedo pants, and black lofars.

His midnight blue hair was down and a little messy. (season 4 haircut)

"Are you ready?" Questioned Helia.

"Yes we should get going" said Flora and she walked out holding Helia's hand while resting her head on his shoulder.

Flora was nervous for tomorrow they would deck at one of New York's harbors.

She did not know what would happen.

Was she going to have to go with her mom and Cal,

or will she go with Helia to Michigan.

She hoped that she would go with Helia.

**A/N:** the link to Flora's dress is on my profile page and so is Helia's so be sure to check that out hope you liked this!


End file.
